StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- "I know," Foggysky said simply, continuing with her work. "I could tell the first day you came into the Medicine Cat den. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Once you get used to StormClan's layout, it'll be hard for anyone to tell that you have...erm, vision issues."Silverstar 00:01, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern made her way out of the nursery fear capturing every hair and organ on and in her body. The queen worried for her weakest kitten, Wrenkit. She had been born rather weak and wasn't waking up now. Would this be the first time she'd lose a child? To a coma that her daughter had sunk into? "Foggysky," the queen called worriedly her voice frantic. Palefang, although a broken or sprained forepaw, was doing fine since the attack and kidnapping. She wanted to talk with Hiddenstar so bad but didn't know how he'd react to her liking him more than a friend or peer. She caught the yellow gaze of Flyshade who winked and shooed with one of her paws. That meant to talk to him, but did he even want to talk to her? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing was shocked to hear Foggysky knew all along, but was even more shocked to hear that Hiddenstar was stepping down. Whitetoe blinked. That was surprising. ~Patchfeather~ 00:49, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched as the dark tabby spoke. Stepping down? she stood, well about as much as one could on three paws. She looked around hearing the soft murmurs of..confusion. Hazelfern explained hastily about Wrenkit all the while nearly breaking down. "Will she be okay?" Asked the queen as she led her to her sleeping daughter. One that would never wake up. Wrenlot didn't even stir, barely breathing as her mother looked on with fear and worry. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern's eyes filled with imense pain as she listened to the words of the medicine cat. "Can't you heal her? Your the medicine cat!" She exclaimed growing scared and feared already losing one of her daughters. Why wasn't StarClan helping?! Why were they taking her away? Palefang watched until the end and hobbled her way to Hiddenstar - er shade. The brown mink molly watched as the chanting ceased for the new deputy. She bowed her head to the former leader and sat down breathing heavily. Her forepaw ached and she knew it'd be a while before she was even out of camp. "Evening," she greeted him with a soft and sort of hello. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern flattened her ears upset at these words. "Why would StarClan do this?" She asked herself growing irritated at the so called starry cats. She watched helplessly as Wrenkit ceased to breath and pressed her nose into the chocolate tortoiseshell kitten's thick fur. Palefang looked at her paw. "Its fine, I'm just a little sore that's all." She replied. "I'm not used to being..unable to do much of anything." The medicine cat had confined her to camp until it was completely healed and had even put a splint on it. "There's not much more Flameheart or Foggysky can do for my leg anyway." She said. — ~Patchfeather~ 02:57, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern cast her distraught gaze to Jumpstrike before picking up her kitten and leaving camp. The tabby queen made her way through the soft dirt and finally found a small flowery hill. Not far from camp. She quickly buried her deceased daughter. Her claws slid out slowly angrily. If StarClan were real.. She sighed turning to head back to camp. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:05, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang growled irritated. She hated being confines in camp, absolutely hated it. The brown mink warrior followed the former leader to get nest beside her sister. She squeezed into the nest next to Flyshade and was greeted by her head popping up. "Well what'd I miss?" She asked with a grin. Palefang shrugged. "Nothing, really." She replied. "Hiddenshade is a warrior now and Swampstarvis leader with Shorepebble as his deputy." She answered yawning. Flyshade's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" She exclaimed. "That's big. Why'd he step down." Palefang shrugged again. "No idea, something about personal life." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade sighed and stood. "You rest," she told her sibling before leaving the den. She headed to Shorepebble. "Need me any, deputy?" She asked Talltail following behind his sister. "Yeah, we could use some boredom now. Too much action." Palefangay on her back in the Warriors' den less the a foot away from Hiddenshade. The pretty warrior cast her gaze at him as his sides fell slowly. She glanced away sighing as her injured paw rest against her stomach. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart treated cats, very slowly. ---- Darkfrost waited her turn, she'd go last. She had a feeling that whatever was wrong with her would be awful and make all the other cats have to wait. 12:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggysky, finished up with Dusktiger, moved to Darkfrost to plaster some of the herbs on her wounds, coveirng them with cobwebs. "Anything else? Did I miss anything?"---- Shorepebble flicked her tail towards camp's exit. "We need more cats to secure the borders and ensure that coyote plague is vanquished from our land."Silverstar 13:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost paused. "Well... I've been... getting sick a lot lately, and tired." ---- "I can do that," Whitetoe offered, though her muscles screamed in protest every time she moved. ~Patchfeather~ 13:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm popped in Foggysky's den, recalling that Darkfrost was now mates with the ruddy tom. Well, that gave her one reason to why Darkfrost may be feeling ill... "Have you eaten anything you aren't supposed to lately? Bad freshkill?"---- Shorepebble flinched in surprise as she heard Whitetoe's voice. "Oh, then you can go along with Flyshade and Talltail if you wish."Silverstar 13:45, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost shook her head. "I don't think so... it's been happening for a few days now, so if it was fresh-kill, I'd think it be gone by now," ---- Whitetoe nodded, and beckoned Talltail and Flyshade with a twitch of her tail and left camp. ~Patchfeather~ 13:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "And you don't seem to have a fever." So Foggysky prodded the molly's belly for a bit before twitching her whiskers in amusement. "I knew it."Silverstar 13:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Darkfrost asked, beginning to panic. "Is it bad?" ~Patchfeather~ 13:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Well, if it was me, yeah, it'd be very very bad." She wrinkled her nose in disgust before stepping away, accidentally running into Dusktiger, who grumbled and stalked off. "But for you...well, I guess it depends on how you feel about having kits."Silverstar 13:59, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost stared at the medicine cat in surprise. "I'm going to have kits?" she breathed. She didn't know how to feel. Excited? Scared? She hadn't planned on having kits until she was a little older. But a tiny part of her wanted to scream in happiness. She was going to be a mother! ~Patchfeather~ 14:02, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggysky shifted as she felt the dark-pelted cat's stare on her. "Yeah...Are you...Ok?" She tilted her head in confusion. Most Queens were like 'Oh my gosh, yaaay, I'm going to go tell my mate!', so this was a bit...different of a reaction than what she was used to.Silverstar 14:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes I am. Thanks, Foggysky," she mewed and slipped out of the den. How could she tell Sparkstorm? ~Patchfeather~ 14:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm sat by the warrior's den, prodding the gook Foggysky had put on his shoulder wound. Smelled gross, but if it'd make the pain go away, he'd deal.Silverstar 14:12, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost stalked up to Sparkstorm and settled down beside him and began to groom blood out of his ruddy fur. Now she had to think of how to tell him... ~Patchfeather~ 14:15, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm glanced down at Darkfrost affectionately, cleaning the blood from the fur on her forehead. "You feeling ok?"Silverstar 14:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade hearing that Whitetoe was tagging along smiled. "Alright follow me," she said taking the lead. The smoke mink felt Talltail stare the heard him mutter something about being five seconds older. Flyshade rolled her pale eyes and made her way out of camp with the two following. She sniffed her way to the first border with CaveClan. Palefang eventually fell into a deep sleep her soft snores rather quiet. The recurring dreams of the coyotes came back. She stood in a clearing in the woods. Wasn't it RockClan's territory? The howl of coyotes grew closer as stood there. With fear sprouting in her she took off. Stumbling over rocks, tree roots, shrubs, etc. she came to a cliff and turned to Sunset. He lunged ay at her and-'' Palefang shot up fear plastered on her face as she breather rather hard. They always came back, but why? She wanted know if Shorepebble or Jumpstrike had any nightmares about this. She glanced at Hiddenshade's sleeping form and quickly made her way to Shorepebble, limping slightly. "Shorepebble, may I speak with you? Alone." She let the fear in her eyes show to one of the clanmates she had been held hostage with. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 15:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang led the she-cat to a secluded area of camp. "Do you have..nightmares about Them, the coyotes?" She asked as her heart sped up at the names. Flyshade knew this Whitetoe wanted to take the lead but the molly wouldn't let her. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "But their not the only coyotes out there," the molly said. Palefang hadn't shown she was scared out of her mind, but truth be told she had been scared. Scared for her life. Shrugging this off, Palefang cast the deputy a small smile. "Weren't you afraid?" She asked now. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. "I'll leave you to your duties." She murmured. Shrugging off the dream she headed back to the Warriors den. Maybe Hiddenshade was up. Hazelfern cast her remaining kittens a sad look as she watched them play. Huntingkit was clinging to his sister's, Littlekot, back refusing to let go. "Huntingkit let go of me," she growled. "We're to be made warriors when Swamstar gets back act your age." Huntingkit shrugged off at the mention of their ceremony. "Boy oh boy!" He exclaimed. "I hope I get Shorepebble or any of the good ones." Littlekit snorted. "Well I want Flyshade," she said. "She's a great warrior and a good choice for deputy." The kitten spoke softly. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:35, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Oh I didn't know sorry) Hazelfern curled up to take a nap listening to her six month old kittens. Wrenkit just needed a few more days and she would have been an apprentice. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:48, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing made his way to his nest, beside Dusktiger and slumped down into it. ---- Darkfrost paused. She should tell him now. "Well... you know how I've been getting sick recently...?" ---- Whitetoe let out an annoyed hiss as Flyshade took the lead, but she didn't complain and kept to the rear of the patrol. ~Patchfeather~ 15:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger glanced over at Morningwing, his gaze soft for his brother, his partner-in-crime. "You alright, Morningwing?"---- Sparkstorm nodded, glancing at the dark molly in concern. "Yeah...did you see Foggysky, did she say what it was?"'Silverstar' 00:30, August 21, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah... my scratches just hurt..." Morningwing mewed, covering his eyes with his paw. He had always looked forward to his first battle. He could prove a blind cat could fight just as well as any other cat. He had been proved utterly wrong. ---- Darkfrost nodded slowly. "It's... well... I'm expecting kits,' Darkfrost stammered, trying to think of a good way to say it, then just decided to simply say it. ~Patchfeather~ 00:47, August 21, 2016 (UTC) "Mine too..." Dusktiger finally rested his head on his nest, letting out a small sigh.---- Sparkstorm blinked in surprise, staring at Darkfrost. Kits? His? Theirs? He had always thought she wanted to wait for kits, so soon came to him as a surprise...but it was a good surprise. "Oh...that's...that's good news!"'Silverstar' 00:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is," she meowed. ---- Swiftfeather went out hunting, the Clan needed to be strong after what has happened. ~Patchfeather~ 12:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm swished his tail against the ground before wrapping it around his paws. "When're you moving into the nursery?"---- Shorepebble, now finished with sending out patrols, rested in the warrior's den, yawning. She was excited to see her brother again when he got back.'Silverstar' 21:00, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Swiftfeather returned with a blackbird. He saw Swampstar had returned to camp. He dropped his prey off on the fresh-kill pile and hurried over to greet his new leader. "Welcome back, Swampstar!" ---- Darkfrost shrugged. "Probably not for another moon, maybe," she said, in quite a flat voice. Part of her was excited, but the other part of her didn't know how to react. Was she... disappointed that she was having kits? ~Patchfeather~ 22:46, August 21, 2016 (UTC) (Wasn't supposed to be back yet, but ok) Exhausted, the leader nodded slowly. "...good to be back."'Silverstar' 23:01, August 21, 2016 (UTC) (Oh, sorry! I missread the last post. You can delete it if you want) ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC) (Nah, it's fine) Sparkstorm nodded, spotting Swampstar returning to camp before he turned back to Darkfrost. "...something wrong?"'Silverstar' 23:11, August 21, 2016 (UTC) "Nothing," Darkfrost replied curtly. She didn't want Sparkstorm to worry about her. Getting to her paws, she added. "I'm going to go rest. See you later." ---- "I'll bring some fresh-kill to your den," Swiftfeather told Swampstar. ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) "No, I'm fine...I'm fine..." Swampstar responded softly, waving the tom off with a paw. "I ate before I got my lives." His gaze dull, the tired leader trudged into his new den, and didn't even bother changing the nest. He needed sleep.'Silverstar' 23:59, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Swiftfeather nodded. He then went to the warriors den. ---- Flameheart had decided he was to become an elder, once Swampstar had gotten some rest. He trusted his apprentice, Foggysky would be a great medicine cat and carry on his path. ---- Whitetoe's patrol returned. There was not a sniff of coyote. Ears flat, Whitetoe marched over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a sparrow. She carried in to a shadowy spot by the warriors den. ---- Featherpaw woke up in the apprentices den. Her jaw and eye throbbed with pain. ~Patchfeather~ 12:57, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Ears pricked in interest, Foggysky popped her head out of the medicine cat's den, twitching her nose at the scent of Swampstar. Boy, she wished she could see him!----The noise out of the warrior's den awoke Shorepebble. She poked her head out curiously, only to gasp as she saw her tired brother. She watched him walk away and did not approach Swampstar, knowing he was tired, so she let him rest and returned to her rest.'Silverstar' 19:53, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sighed after several hours of "sleeping" and looked around for someone to talk with or just an activity to do. She noticed Hazelfern's kittens and walked over to the queen. "I could watch them for a bit if you need me too," she said helpfully. Hazelfern's hazel eyes lit up. "Would you?" "Of ocurae, I'm sure Jumpsttike is free right now. Maybe go for a hunt with him." A gloomy expression crossed her face as she remembered hunting but this leg stopped her from doing much. "Thanks, Palefang." She said before trotting off to find the tom. — ~Patchfeather~ 04:05, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern made her way towards Jumpstrike with a small smile. "I was hoping me you could join me on a hunt while Palefang watches my kits?" She asked the tom softly. — ~Patchfeather~ 15:05, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar slept soundlessly, and a few hours later, woke back up with a small yawn. He had to make some apprentices today...he'd do that right after he ate, because he was absolutely starved now.'Silverstar' 19:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) After she finished with her fresh-kill, Whitetoe dozed in the shadow of the warriors den. ---- Morningwing lay thinking for awhile. The halfmoon was soon; he'd be meeting Frostfire. Hopefully he could slip away from camp long enough. ~Patchfeather~ 19:56, August 23, 2016 (UTC) The new leader trudged from his den, still a bit sleepy, but much better now. Shorepebble galloped up to him, rubbing against his side. "Swampstar, brother! I missed you."---- Hiddenshade woke up, exhuasted, and noticed Swampstar had returned, so he approached the leader to teach him...well, the leader-ly things he'd need to do.'Silverstar' 20:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe awoke to voices close by and realized Swampstar had already returned. She would greet him later, he looked busy at the moment. She let her eyes slip closed again. ---- Featherpaw staggered out of the apprentices den, squinting at the bright light outside. She plodded over to Shimmertail, who was cleaning a wounds along her flank. "Do you think we'll be able to train today?" the brown tabby asked. ~Patchfeather~ "You have ceremonies to preform, no?" Hiddenshade glanced over at Swampstar, the three cats each eating their own piece of prey. Shorepebble was actually seated beside Hiddenshade rather than Swampstar, although she wished to sit beside her brother. She decided she best not get in the way, so the two could talk. "Yes, I do have some." Swampstar replied with a yawn.'Silverstar' 20:19, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Shimmertail sniffed Featherpaw's eye and cheek. Without even touching it, Shimmertail felt the heat coming off of it. "I don't think so. You've gotta let that heal up a bit, then we can get a move on." "Can we at least go hunting?" Featherpaw asked, hopefully. Shimmertail shook her head. "I don't want to risk you bumping those into something. They could get infected easily, and Foggysky already has enough to take care of already." Featherpaw's tail dropped. She felt so useless! "Yes, Shimmertail," she murmured and padded back to the apprentices den, tail trailing in the dust. ~Patchfeather~ 00:38, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Then you best go 'en do them." Hiddenshade responded several moments later with a blank expression, as if expecting Swampstar to know so. The new leader flinched in surprise. "O-Oh right, I was just going to eat first, you know, because I was really hungry, and...." Swampstar trailed off as Hiddenshade continued to stare at him. "-...er, right." The leader got up and summoned the Clan. "Huntingkit, Littlekit, and Fishkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Huntingpaw, Littlepaw, and Fishpaw. Your mentors will be Shorepebble, Morningwing, and Dusktiger . I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." With that, Swampstar was finished, and returned to Hiddenshade to speak with him.'Silverstar' 01:31, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing felt a bit surprised that he got an apprentice. He padded up to Littlepaw and leaned down to touch noses with the little she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 02:10, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger touched his nose to his apprentice, briefly glancing at his brother and grinning. They had apprentices, together!---- Shorepebble touched her nose to her new apprentice's. "Go make you nest in the Apprentice's den."'Silverstar''' 02:14, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Overhearing Shorepebble, Morningwing gave a brisk nod to his apprentice. "Go along with your siblings and make some nests. Then we'll go tour the territory," he puffed, looking as if he had done this so many times before. ~Patchfeather~ 02:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Huntingpaw touched his nose, barely, to Shorepebble's and kept his yellow eyes open most of it as well. The black apprentice wasn't very keen on talking with others and even made it clear. Even as a kitten he'd never mingled much, but he liked Shorepebble as a deputy and would hopefully like her as a mentor. Now her energy was another thing, hopefully he wouldn't have to be all smiles and cheery attitude. However, Littlepaw and Fishpaw greeted their mentors with bright eyes and a huge grin upon their faces. The sisters enjoyed causing havoc and would even begin to do so before their training started. As Littlepaw and Fishpaw were told to go make their nests, they cornered their brother grinning. "You know what this means, Hunting?" Fishpaw asked. Huntingpaw's eyes widened with fear and horror. "N-no," he stuttered. "Littlepaw giggled. "Havoc. We will own this place." Meanwhile, Hazelfern stopped to see her children's ceremony before walking side by side with Jumpstrike out of camp. The warrior closed her eyes letting the scents overwhelm her. "So..anything new with you?" She asked. — User:Minkclaw 14:28, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay